Forever
by Remote Control Trancy
Summary: Ciel goes to bed, but hears Sebastian say something he thought he never would. Fluffy Yaoi, Possible lemon in the second chapter. Possibly a little out of character. Please review. ;u;


**This was based off a roleplay with CheshireNightmares and a (badly written) fanfic I wrote, like, a couple weeks ago. |D Lemon, fluff, and yaoi here. Likely going to be a simple two-shot. This one will have the fluffies, the next will have the lemons. So for people who prefer one or both, you can do that. I'm sorry if this is a horrible attempt at fluffy stuff, It's not my specialty at all. ;u; The lemon will likely be better. xD;; It's like, 2:00am, I just started writing this an hour ago for nothing. xD Sorry if this was badly written, I'm tired, and caught myself writing about it being perfect for Sebastian to go to the gym. (I'm serious on this, asdfghjkl.) I'm not fixing spelling errors on this, fff.**

Ciel stared down at the papers on his desk then sighed. It was dark out, and if it weren't for Sebastian hanging over him with some light from a couple candles, he probably wouldn't even be able to see his palm in front of his face. Ciel pushed the papers forward, then fell back in his seat. "Sebastian, I'm far too tired to even read these. Her majesty hasn't given me much to do, lately, so I believe I'll be able to finish all of this tommorow. I'm going to retire for the night. Run me a bath or something.." Ciel stood up and started to walk towards the doors of his office, with a yawn.

Sebastian put his hand to his chest and nodded, "Of course, my lord." he placed the papers in a small pile. They walked to the manor's bathroom, and Sebastian prepared the bath, as Ciel stepped to the side, letting Sebastian do as he needed. Struggling with pulling the tie off of his neck. Sebastian heard the irritated grumbles, then turned around and chuckled at the sight of his master. "Having trouble with a mighty tie, young master?"

"Shut up, and just get it off." Ciel grumbled. Sebastian chuckled, then walked over to Ciel and stripped him of his clothing. Ciel stepped over to the claw-foot tub, then put his foot into the water, it felt perfect. Sebastian had prepared it, after all. He grabbed the edges, then slowly sat himself into the warm water. "Ugh... I really need this, sometimes. Just sitting in here. All the bloody paperwork and the idiotic servants. It drives me nuts."

Sebastian smiled, then bent down by Ciel so that they were closer. "Indeed. The servants can be a bit irritating." Ciel wasn't sure why that was something to smile at.

He then began running his fingers through Ciel's hair, causing the younger to cringe, a bit of pink staining his cheeks. "Wh-What the bloody hell are you doing?" He pushed Sebastian's hands away, then moved to the opposite side of the tub, and sunk his head into the water, so that the boy's blushing face couldn't be seen. He raised his head once more to speak again, "Don't touch me like that!"

Sebastian let out and irritated sigh, then spoke. "Young Master, part of your hair was sticking up. It wouldn't do either of us good for your hair to dry like that. Please come back here so I can fix it." Ciel hesitated, then slowly moved his way back over to his butler, who then began to fix his hair once again.

Ciel suddenly felt some wave of dissapointment. He did have feelings for Sebastian. For a long time, but he would never tell him that. In a way, he sort of wanted Sebastian to be doing what he thought he was for "that reason." He sighed, then looked down at the water as Sebastian thoroughly scrubbeh his blue locks. "Scrub my back, when you're done." Sebastian finished, and grabbed a sponge, rubbing it up and down the boy's back. "N-Nn.. That feels good.. My back and neck have been sore all week..."

Sebastian looked over towards him. There was a bit of concern visible in his eyes. Ciel noticed this, then quickly looked away. Sebastian finally spoke. "Cie-" He cleared his throat, for a second, "Young master.. Why didn't you inform me of this earlier? I could have messaged it, or something of the sort, for you."

Ciel shrugged, "I didn't want to. It's not necessary." Ciel paused, then looked over at Sebastian, "And why did you call me by my real name, just now..?"

Sebastian didn't say anything for a moment, but then replied. "It means Sky in French. It came to me a couple minutes, ago.."

Ciel blushed, then sunk into the water. "Don't do it."

Sebastian smiled, "It seems as if it couldn't be helped. Even so, is it not well that I say your name, even when I am not talking to you, specifically?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, and nodded. "It is not okay. People don't give a servant a reason to call their master by their real name, wouldn't you, of all people know that? It's indecent of you. And you know I'm French, German, and British, why would you be informing me of this. You even taught me French and German." He gave out a sigh as Sebastian thorougly scrubbed his back. Ciel.

Sebastian dissapointedly sighed, then stood Ciel up, along with himself. "Of course, Young Master." He wrapped a towel around the boy, then opened up the door for Ciel to walk to his bed chamber.

Ciel sneered at the older man, then turned to him, "Why do you sound so dissapointed all the sudden? Does it upset you that you can't say my name?" He chuckled, but then his expression turned dead serious, and looked straight into his eyes. "Sebastian.. You're acting strange, today.. Seriously, what's wrong? As your master, I have a right to know."

Sebastian shook his head. "It's nothing of great importance..." They came into Ciel's bedroom, then dressed Ciel. The boy was tucked in bed, and Sebastian was ready to take his leave, "Goodnight, Young-"

A small hand gravbbed his tailcoat. "No.. Sebastian, stay here... Just for a bit, I suppose.." Ciel wanted to know what was wrong with him. He also wanted to stay with him longer.. He loved Sebastian. He didn't remember feeling like this for anyone else, asides his parents and aunt.

Sebastian smiled, but then walked over to Ciel, laying on the edge of his bed. "Of course."

"U-Um.. Sebastian.."

"Yes, Young Master?"

Ciel hesitated. "Is... Everything you do for me because of the covenant...?"

Sebastian looked shocked, for a split second, but then he shook his head. "No, my lord.. You truly are my everything." He gave a warm, smile to the boy. It was different. Very different compared to the many smiles he had received from Sebastian. So much better. Ciel's heart stopped. Did he? Did he really just say that? Did he really just mean what he said? Words Ciel wanted to hear forever, although he would never announce that.

Ciel could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He was embarrased about it. This demon he loved just said.. The boy started to push covers and blankets off of himself, then started to sit on his knees. "Young Master..?"

Ciel shook his head, and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Shut up." He managed to whisper. He leaned over to Sebastian, who was on his knee by Ciel, and let himself fall on to him, his head resting on the older man's shoulders. A second tear slipped down his cheek, then a third, and a fourth. Tiny sobs were heard. Ciel started to shake, but he lifted his arms, and wrapped them around Sebastian. He began to tighten his grip on him. It felt like it had been forever since he had hugged someone like this. A long time. It felt wonderful.

"You idiot..." He whispered. It was incredibly hard to even say anything like this. He was aware that Sebastian could tell he was crying, but he didn't want to speak.

"Young Master.." Ciel's arms and body were gently pushed away from his butler. He could feel tears nearly pouring down his face. He looked up at Sebastian in shock. He was giving a warm, tender smile.. But yet..

_'He just rejected me..' _That was the first sentence Ciel could put together, _'My hug.. My tears. It was just rejected by..' _Ciel couldn't stop crying at this point. He shook his head over and over, shamefully.

Sebastian looked down at the boy, and held his face up to look at his. He whiped away a couple tears, then pulled his lips to the boy's. A loving, tender kiss. Ciel's eyes widened, but closed once again, as he couldn't see with the tears blurring his vision. Sebastian pulled himself away from Ciel, only to bring himself back to him, but with a hug. Ciel pushed himself away, rubbing his eyes, silently sobbing still. "I'm so sorry, Young Master.. I didn't-"

Ciel began shaking his head again, he looked up at Sebastian, then pressed his lips against his. This was his first kiss. It almost felt unreal. He never even knew how wonderful a kiss could feel, but maybe it's because it's with the demon he loves. He lowered his head, hugging Sebastian as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go. "You are my first..." He whispered, "And.." he hugged Sebastian even tighter. "I want you to be my only.."

Sebastian hugged his master tightly, making the boy feel as safe and secure as he could. "I've felt like this.. For so long.." He whispered again. "You've always been so kind to me.. I can never tell.." He looked up at him, his right eye was glowing brightly, although both of his eyes were half-lidded and heavy from the tears. "I love.. U-Umm... Y-Yo-"

He was cut off by a kiss. "I love you too, young mas-"

Ciel pushed him away, and shook his head. He grabbed Sebastian by his shoulders and looked at him, "No." He frantically whispered, "Don't call me Young Master anymore. Not like this." He said, starting to wrap his arms around Sebastian. "You're more than a butler to me. I want to be more of a master to you.. I want you to be mine, and only mine.. No one elses..."

Sebastian ran his fingers through the younger's hair, smiling. "I am yours, already, young- Ciel.." Ciel shook, hearing him call him his real name. "As long as you desire."

A tear slipped down Ciel's cheek once more. "Forever.." He whispered. "I wouldn't want anybody else."

Sebastian hugged the boy, giving him a light kiss on his forehead. "Nor would I."

**D-Did you guys like it a little? ;u;'' Please tell me what I could work on.. ;u; Review, favorite, subscribe..? ;u;''**


End file.
